


Stanch (January 13, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Injury, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Lightsaber wounds do not bleed. Drabble.Word of the Day: Stanchto check or stop the flowing of; also: to stop the flow of blood from (a wound)





	Stanch (January 13, 2018)

Lightsabers, by design, burned instead of cutting. Lightsaber wounds did not bleed.

 

Qui-Gon’s gut did not bleed, when the energy burned a hole through him, but the pain was real and fierce, stealing him away before his time.

 

Anakin’s stump did not bleed, either, the first time; he didn’t bleed out, though the pain was overwhelming, and the weeks of recovery frustrating.

 

Anakin’s stumps didn’t bleed, the second time, when he lost all but the hatred burning through him.

 

Luke did not bleed, when Vader took his hand, and he felt the pain, felt the echoes of it in the Force. He felt the pain, and he learned from it, and remembered.


End file.
